Mama
She is the singer sensation known as Mama who lives in Grasmere Valley. Her style being more like Ella Fitzgeralld and Aretha Franklin. Early Life Born in Clarendon in Jamaica, she moved to Grasmere Valley when she was in her twenties to become a singer. Known for her soul numbers, Mama soon became a world wide sensation with her big voice, and larger than life personality. The town are rather proud of her achievements and consider her one of their own. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Living in Grasmere Valley, Mama, the singing sensation ends up singing at the impromptu wedding reception for Johan's and Yasmin's wedding being held in the hotel in Philistinia owned by Anthony Hall. However due to her trying to reach higher and higher notes Mama ended up passing out as a result. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime Mama is seen at the funeral of Aggy Nickels singing a Psalm out of tune. Volume 4 Buck Felton and Frances Greenbells while they wait to see who is trashing the grocery store, to pass the time try and play a game to see if they can name all of Mama's hits. Volume 10 When Games Night is suggested as a method to move the town on from the events of the Great Fire, Mama and Kate Carey are among the names chosen to sing at the event. During the night when the Mafia are trying to take out the entire town at the Town Hall, Mama is there at the event planned their singing her heart out along with Kate Carey. In the end however it turns out that it is just the town playing the game of Mafia meaning no one got hurt. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision She is among those waiting outside the town hall as Mr Logan the new prime minister has an announcement. There are many theories as to what the announcement is. It turns out that Tracy Bangles is representing Grasmere Valley.Mama being the singer that she is is not exactly happy about this as she feels she should have represented the town. Volume 17 She is asked by Tessa Crab and Sam Bishop to perform at their government run concert to get money for the town's needed upgrades. Mama announces to them that she is retired, but as soon as they left she then announced she was back from her five minute retirement which it seems she retired just to avoid doing the event. Volume 45 She is among those there at the church on the final night before everyone in Grasmere Valley are to be evicted by Mother Morland who after the supposed injustice of Sarah Morland being attacked, and the mansion robbed which to be fraudulent, she is among those giving a tribute to the town she has lived in for so long. She ends up singing her tribute which cause for people to wish she would stop singing which with Richard Morland bursting from seems to do the trick. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 12 Wanna Ride That Glory Train Mama is among the passengers on the Southern Rail train when it infamously took forever to get from Grasmere Valley to Littlehampton and keeps on singing during the journey. Episode 17 Just Sing Mama is among those who perform for the singing competition to sing the new town anthem with Kyle Gleeson has composed. but despite being a professional singer the winner ends up being Dari.